Regret, That's What You Should Feel
by GirlWithFirework
Summary: Annabeth, Selina, Thalia, and Piper are the absolute nerds and lovers of Goode High. The whole school always laughs and teases them. But when one incident crosses the line, the girls go to Hollywood and become famous popstars. When they return to Goode, will everyone feel regret and sadness? Or will they still be shunned? (PERCABETH THALICO JASPER SILENADORF)
1. Chapter 1

hey, guys! So, how Are my stories so, far good? bad? maybe? hah. so, just have to say. In this fanfic, each one either has a Fairy Tail power, or their regular demi god power. like Annabeth? Requipt like Erza. The others you'll find out!

Chapter 1 Annabeth POV

I sob with my friends Thalia, Selina, and Piper. We're leaning against the lockers, tears flowing thickly down our faces.

*Flashback*

I set down my tray of lunch and start chatting with Piper and the others. We sat at the 'losers' table, and we always laughed and picked at it. but every time we sit here, I know that our hearts sink a little.

I was just about to take a sip of my water when 8 populars suddenly ran up to the stage. Yes, we have a stage in the cafeteria.

Rachel, the slut to popular stuck up girl dating cooky popular Percy Jackson, shouted Into the mike.

"Loke here, everybody! We have-Oooo, some diaries!" She smirked evily and took out 4 small books, each a different color. my eyes widen at the sight of the gray book.

"That's right, babe! Let's see what they say, shall we?" Jackson laughed just as coldly and opened the gray one first.

10 minutes later, the whole cafeteria was laughing at us. I finally lost it, and ran up to the stage. I could see that my 3 be sties were right behind me.

I start feeling the power. "REQUIPT, HEAVENS WHEEL!" A bright golden glow surrounds me, and then I was in the air. I had a steel - like strap less dress that showed tons of cleavege. Silver wings were out my back, and I was flying. My hair had grown longer, now to my knees and down. My left eye was covered with an over bang of my blonde hair. (FAIRY TAIL FOREVER! anybody else notice? hehe.) "DANCE, MY BLADES!" I chanted, and several swords surrounded me. I aimed it at Jackson and the other whores.

They all tried to dodge it, but my blades were fast and knocked them all out. A glow surrounded me again, and I dropped to the floor, sobbing. I was wearing my usual school clothes. Piper and Thalia caught me, tears on their faces as well. Selina was hugging me tightly.

Then, we ran. Away, away from there.

*End of Flashback*

I sniffed and said "Piper... c - call your dad... We're going to d - do it..."

See, Trintin (I think that's his name, idk) McClean was a famous popstar director in Hollywood. He was also Piper's dad. He had offered us a chance to be stars, but we said to give us a few days to think.

And we've made our dicision. Piper quickly called her dad, and it was all arranged. by tomorrow morning, we would be in Hollywood.

SOOOOO, HOW WAS IT, HOW WAS IT?! Ok, I can't hold it in. Remember their Fairy Tail powers or normal powers? And how I said you would find out eventually? yeah, I can't keep it in. so here it is!

Annabeth- Erza Scarlet Requipt

Piper- Lucy Heartfilia Celestial Gate Keys

Thalia- Natsu Dragneel Fire Dragon Slayer

Selina- Gray Fullbuster Ice Make


	2. Chapter 2

Guys, Sorry to say but they're not having powers anymore. yesh. They wont. but I promise maybe in aNot her story they will.

Chapter 2, Percy POV

I wanted to run after her. To comfort her, to assure, her, and mostly be there for her. I deserved getting hit by AnnabetH's sword. Of course I do, I laughed at her. I laughed at her hard.

I sit down in homeroom, My eyes on my desk. What was it? Why did I want to.. want to be there for her? Gods, my heart just start pumping faster when I think about her! Yes, I, Perseus Jackson, most popular jock at Goode a d dating a cheerleader, wanted to be with Annabeth Chase, the biggest nerd of all.

My head goes up when Mr. Brunner, was started taking attendence.

"Jason Grace?"

"here."

"Nico Di Angelo?"

"Here."

"Annabeth Chase?"

There was no answer. Mr. Brunner frowned slightly but went on.

"Thalia Grace?"

No answer.

"Piper McClean?"

No answer.

"Silena Beauregard?"

Another no answer. by this time, Mr. Brunner was in shock and disbelief.

"Where are they?!" He yelled. Before he could say something more, Travis and Connor Stoll burst in. They looked serious, dead serious. "TURN ON CHANNEL 9!" They both screamed.

Mr. Brunner hastily picked up the remote, and changed the TV to channel 9. What I saw made my jaw drop, as did Beckondorf, Jason, and Nico.

On the stage was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, Annabeth Chase. She was smiling, laughing at the sound of the crowd. Behind her was Silena, Thalia, and Piper. I watched carefully.

The DJ shouted "And welcome to the stage, The Demigods!"

The crowd roared and screamed. Annabeth smirked and turned back to Thalia, and nodded. She started playing the drums. Piper followed with a small and quiet melody with her keyboard. Selina strummed the guitar, and Annabeth started singing in a strong and determined voice.

(Part of Me by Katie Perry, A=Annabeth P= Piper S=Selina T=Thalia)

(A) Days like this I want to drive away

Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade

Cause you chewed me up and spit me out

Like I was poison in your mouth

You took my light, you drained me down

But that was then and this is now

Now look at Me

(A, T, P, S) This is the part of me

That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

This is the part of me

That you're nevergonna ever take away from me

Throw your sticks and stones

Throw your bomb and blows

But you're not gonna break, my so-o-oul

This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

(A) I just wanna throw my phone away

Find out who is really there for me

Cause you ripped me off, your love was cheap

Always tearing at the seams

I fell deep, and Let me down-

She was cut off by Mr. Brunner, who had shut the TV off. by now my tears were threatening to fall. I never should have let go.

*Switch to 3rd POV*

Jason buried his face in his hands. school was over and he was outside, slumping against the school wall. He should have never made fun of Piper. what was he thinking? oh right, his 'popularity'. He doesn't know how, but Reyna somehow coaxed him into bullying Piper. But what Reyna didn't know was that he always had a fluttering feeling in his stomach, or how hard his heart thumps when Piper is around him. Tears fall down his face, and he softly starts to sob. He never should have let go.

Nico closes his eyes, and starts to feel it. regret. He knew it. He was was a horrible person. someone who had once thought That is he was someone who had a g7rlfriend, he would become more noticable. That was the only reason He started going out with May (totally made up) a popular cheerleader. He opened his eyes once more, and looks up aT the stormy gray skies That reminded him so much of her. 'Thalia...'

Beckondorf thoughts were on her. He felt guilt. shame. disgust. He should never have done this to Silena. because whatever other people say, she wasn't a nerd. She was a star.

*BIG BI ULTRA SONG BOOM BOOM TIME SKIP =P* (One year later)

Thalia POV

I grumble and pull on my wig and green contacts. The wig was a deep black yet itchy. I sigh.

It's been a year since we've became the Demigods. And guess what. Our manager sent us back to hell itself, Goode High for Senior year. Another year filled with bitches and whores.

I walk downstairs from my room and go to the kitchen. Piper, Annabeth, and Silena were there as well. We all smiled awkwardly at each other, before silently piling into my electric Blue car. We speed off to Goode High.

Let hell begin.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3, Percy POV

I jumped into my sleek black car and turned on the engine. I drive to Rachel's house to pick her up. She was in front of the door texting someone, probably Reyna or Drew, before seeing seeing me and smirking.

"Hey, babe." She kissed my cheek and climbed in.

I mentally rolled my eyes and drive to school.

After I dropped off Rachel at her first class, I walked to my locker to get my stuff for swimming.

After shutting my locker, I nearly ran into someone.

"Watch where your going," The person said.

I was about to retort with my own comeback, but I was frozen. In front of me was a beautiful girl. She had flawless skin, sleek black hair, and brown eyes, but somehow, the eyes and hair... it didn't match her.

"Whatever." I said. She snorted and turned to walk away, but I stopped her by grabbing her wrist. A fluttering feeling grew in my stomach, but I ignored it. "Hey, I'm sorry. names Percy Jackson."

She glared at me, making me confused. "Yeah, I know. I'm Annabelle Case. Just don't bother me again."

And she walked away. I was confused, even more than when it comes to math. What did she mean by 'I know' ? How did she know? And most importantly, why did that face remind me of HER...

*Annabeth POV*

I walked quickly away from Jackson. Oh no, dammit! What if he finds out? I'm pretty sure my black wig and brown contacts hid me pretty well, but still. What if he recognized my voice?

And maybe I shouldn't have made my fake name 'Annabelle Case' so obvious to Annabeth Chase.

I sigh and shake my head. sometimes I'm so stupid.

I walk to homeroom, and outside Piper, Thalia, and Silena were waiting for me.

Piper had a straight blonde wig that reached a few centimeters below her shoulders, with green contacts. Selina wore a brunette wig with blue contacts. Thalia had a chocolate brown wig with hazel contactz.

Thalia looked paniked, Selina looked like she was going to faint, and Piper... Piper was muttering under her breath, something about 'stupid cupcakes'... whatever that meant.

I was about to ask them what's wrong, but then stopped. Piper I have No idea what's going on In her head, but Selina and Thalia... They must be nervous. I mean who isnt, We were loser sophmores, became the hottest popstars In the next year, and now we're back to this hell hole for Senior year disguised as completely different people!

I sigh and shake my head. "All right, lets go. ready?"

Selina nodded slightly. Thalia looked nervous but shrugged her shoulders. Piper squeaked "Yes.."

I take a deep breath and open the door. The teacher smiled warmly at us. "Ah, the new students! Please introduce yourselves to the class."

I smiled nervously before saying "Hi.. I'm Annabelle Case."

Thalia pretended to look bored (But I knew she was paniking on the inside) "Names Tamara Gase."

"Serena BuLard." Selina said.

"Peyton McClard." Piper said nervously.

"Good good. My name is Mr. Brunner. please sit behind the 4 boys back there. Percy, Charles, Nico, Jason, please raise your hands so the girls will know where you are."

Oh no. oh no. JACKSON?! my eyes widen, and I know that the Other girls were as shocked as I am.

I cringe slightly then sigh in defeat. I make my way to the back, Piper Selina and Thalia following.

I sit behind Jackson, while Selina was being Beckondorf, Thalia behind Nico, and Piper behind Jason. I groan mentally, and think 'This is going to be hell.'

*Time skip to lunch*

"Say what?" I snap, glaring glaring at Rachel and her posse of stuck up cheerleaders. She rolls her eyes and said "You have to get on stage and perform performance song. It's our tradition, newbie."

I scowl then look at the others. They grumble and agree.

We walk to the stage. I grab a guitar, Piper gets Another guitar, Thalia on drums, and Selina on keyboard.

"Hey, what's up Goode High? So I heard from a little bitch that were supposed to do this." I say, smirking as I see Rachel fuming. "So Here's a song."

(A=... well you know. Anyway, this is Roar by Katy Perry.)

(A) I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath

scared to rock the boat and make a mess

(T) So I sit quietly, agreed politely

I guess I forgot that I had a choice

(P) I let you push me past the breaking point

I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything

(All) You held me down, but I got up

already brushing off the dust

You hear My voice, you hear that sound

like thunder gonna shake the ground

You held me down, but I got up

Get Ready cause I've had enough

I see it all, I see it now

(All) I've got the eye of the Tiger

fighter

dancing through the fire

cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar

louder, louder than a lion

cause I am a champion

and you're gonna hear me roar

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

You're gonna hear me roar

(S) Now I'm floating like a butterfly

stinging like a bee I earned my stripes

I went from zero, to my own hero

(All) You held me down, but I got up

already brushing off the dust

You hear n my voice, you hear That sound

like thunder gonna shake the ground

You you held me down, m but I got up

Get Ready cause I've had enough

I see it all, I see it now

(All ) I've got the eye of the Tiger

fighter

dancing through the fire

cause I am a champion

and your gonna hear me roar

loud er, louder than a lion cause I am a champion

and you're gonna hear me roar

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

You're gonna hear me roar

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh

Your gonna hear me roar...

Roa-or, roa-or, roa-or, roar-or, roa-oooor,

(All) I've got the eye of the time

fighter

dancing through the fire

cause I am a champion

nd your gonna hear me roar

louder, louder than a lion

cause I am a champion

and your gonna hear me roar

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

You're gonna hear me roar...

We finished. The whole cafeteria was stunned and in silence, so I just smiled while Piper giggled, Thalia grinning, and Selina smirking. we walk off The stage and walk out.


End file.
